


Sleeping With the Enemy

by LuthienLuinwe



Series: Criminal Minds [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Breakup, Crime Drama, F/M, Murder, NO CAPES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: The Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI handles the cases that no one else can solve. So it's only natural when they take on a case surrounding the mysterious death of Senator Robert Pullman. But the case hits a little too close to home for Supervisory Special Agent Roy Harper.





	1. Chapter 1

**“Men build too many walls and not enough bridges.” - Joseph Fort Newton**

"All I'm saying is that Danzig has nothing in the Offspring," Jade spoke, and Roy leaned in closer to her, resting his elbows on the table covered in wedding planning books and bridal magazines. Seven months until the wedding, and it still felt nothing short of surreal. How had he managed to get so lucky?

"You're sexy when you talk like that, you know," he grinned and watched as her face lit up, wishing he could have gotten a picture of her in that moment. It had been weeks since she seemed that happy.

"Only when I talk like that, huh?" she smirked and moved over to him, sitting in his lap. Roy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You want to rethink that statement?"

"You want to give me reason to?" Roy cocked an eyebrow and laughed when she laughed, soft and airy and real.

He groaned when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and glanced at the time on the stove. 10:31 PM. It couldn't have waited until morning? "Work again?" Jade asked, and Roy nodded and pulled his phone out, careful not to let her slide off his lap.

_ Sen. Pullman found dead. Be at HQ in 20. _

"Sorry, babe," Roy sighed. Jade kissed his cheek and moved off of him. "I have to..."

"I know," she ran a hand through her hair and shut her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "You know, I really wish you'd go back to engineering."

"I know," Roy took her hands in his and squeezed them before putting his shoes on and heading toward the door.

"Be safe."

"Always am."

\-------------------------------

Roy all but ran into the building. There had been a bad wreck on the freeway he hadn't been able to go around. Wayne was going to kill him... "Chill, Harper," a voice greeted him from the bullpen, and Roy was never more relieved to see that SSA Todd was the only other person to have arrived already. "Just us. Well. Us and Wayne and Queen. They’re in Wayne’s office, though.”

Roy nodded and took a seat at his desk, booting his machine up and logging in. He glanced over at Jason, who had hidden his nose in a book. Oh well. Not like they could do much before the rest of the team got there anyway. "So how are you tonight?" he glanced over at Todd's desk and watched as the younger man sighed dramatically and put his book down.

"I was headed to bed when I got the call," Todd answered and crossed his arms. "How the hell do you think I am?"

"Fair," Roy nodded and glanced around. It was perfectly normal for Jordan to be late. But Grayson? He wondered what was holding him up.

He glanced at the glass wall separating SAC Wayne's office from the bullpen. He could see ASAC Queen's hands on the desk, his face already blue. God. Could they not go more than a few days without getting into some sort of screaming match? He wondered what it was over this time.

"Are they at it again?" Roy perked up when he saw SSA Jordan meander in. "God, one more time this week and I owe Gardner twenty bucks." Roy smiled when he heard Todd snort and watched Jordan cross the room to the desk across from him. "So I hear we've got a dead senator. Not an everyday thing."

"Thank God," Roy responded. He didn't know how he'd keep his sanity in check if they had constant high-profile cases like this one.

"Where the hell is Grayson?" Queen demanded when he emerged from the office.

"Haven't heard from him," Todd answered and kicked his feet up onto his desk. Roy wondered how he managed to be so arrogant yet so good at his job. And how Wayne and Queen hadn't fired his ass because of the attitude problem. They certainly wouldn't let anyone else on the team get away with it.

Well, except for maybe Jordan.

Roy watched Queen move so he was sat on the edge of Jordan's desk and figured he may as well get comfortable. Wayne never did like to start without the full team present. Just when he'd pulled up Chrome, though, the doors had opened, Grayson running toward them.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized between heavy breaths. "Mari's running a fever and Kori works nights and..."

Queen held a hand up to stop him from backing himself into a corner. "Conference room in five, understood?"

"Understood, sir," Grayson dropped his bag by his desk.

Roy stretched, listening as his back popped, before making his way to the conference room, Todd not too far behind him.

Roy took his usual place between Grayson and Todd, across from Jordan and Queen, and glanced up at the screen at the far wall. Pictures from the crime scene had already been pulled up, and Roy tried to focus on them. One thing was certain. However the hell Pullman had died, it hadn't been quick.

"All right," Wayne shut the door behind him and distributed the case files to each member of the team. Roy opened his folder without thinking and spread the papers out in front of him.  _ Missing for three weeks. Found dead in Arlington home. Cause of death: asphyxiation due to poisoning.  _ "What do we know?"

"Pullman was reported missing three weeks ago," Jordan answered. "Gone without a trace. Friends and family said he'd never just up and disappeared from his home before. No threats were made prior to the disappearance that would suggested this would happen."

"Good," Wayne clicked through the photos. Roy crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. It wasn't every day they found a dead senator. Someone must have really hated how Pullman played politics.

"Unsub is likely trained," Todd spoke up, and Roy watched as Wayne blinked in surprise. "Pullman was tortured before he died, but all the wounds were clean and superficial. Whoever did this knew what he was doing."

"Good," Wayne nodded. "Todd, Jordan, I want you talking to the ME. Grayson, you and I are talking to his fellow committee members. Harper, you and Queen are interviewing the family. Understood?"

"Understood," Roy nodded, relieved that he was working with Queen, who had trained him all those years ago, back when he'd first been recruited to the FBI, and later the BAU.

"I want this case solved ASAP."

"Understood, sir," Roy nodded.

So much for a good night with his bride-to-be.

\---------------------------------

Interviewing families had always been the worst part of the job. Pullman's wife had cried the entire time they spoke, and they'd gotten very little information out of her. "Is there anyone who might have wanted to hurt your husband?"

"He's a politician," she had answered with a glare. "Who  _ doesn't  _ want to hurt him?"

"Anyone he knew?" Queen clarified.

Roy watched the woman hesitate and shake her head. "I don't know. There was..." A hesitation and a shaky breath. Roy could have sworn he saw a flash of anger in her eyes. "There was a mistress, a little over two decades ago... I don't know what happened to her, and I don't really care."

"Do you know the name?" Roy pressed.

"No," the woman answered. "And I would like to keep it that way. Can't you understand that?"

"Of course, ma'am," Ollie nodded. "Thank you for your time."

"She did it," Roy said softly once they were out of the woman's earshot. "I'm telling you she did it."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I know you're thinking the same damn thing."

"Let's just wait for the ME report, okay?" Queen asked, and Roy sighed and got into the car. Queen slid into the driver's seat and threw the vehicle into gear. "We need to look further into this alleged mistress, though."

Roy nodded and leaned against the car door, watching the road fly by them.

"So how's the wedding planning going?" Queen asked, and Roy blinked in surprise. Usually they liked to keep personal things private on the job. But, given the circumstances, he figured they could all use something a little lighter.

"It's going," Roy answered. "She found a dress."

"She let you see it?"

"Nah," Roy shook his head. "Bad luck."

"I went with Dinah to pick hers out," Queen commented. "She doesn't believe in all that superstitious mumbo jumbo."

"Do you?" Roy asked.

"We work in law enforcement, kiddo," Queen sighed. "There's no room for all that superstition crap."

“Yeah,” Roy sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I guess not.”


	2. Chapter 2

He lay with his arms wrapped around Jade, her head rested on his chest. It was the first time that week he'd managed to get home before nine in the evening, and they had been determined to make the best of their time together. And, if he said so himself, they had  _ definitely  _ used their time well. "I love you," he breathed and grinned when she propped herself up to look him in the eye.

"Considering I have your ring on my finger, I'd hope so," she leaned and kissed him, something soft, gentle. "Catch your guy yet?"

"Since when do you ask about work?" Roy frowned. It had been an unspoken rule that had passed between him when he finished training. She didn't ask. He didn't tell. It had always been easier that way. It had always been safer for her that way...

"We're about to get married, Roy," she leaned back down on him. "We should talk about our days."

"Still nothing," Roy answered and played with her hair. He shut his eyes and listened to her breathe. In and out. In and out. "You hear back from the venue?"

"Got it booked." Roy opened his eyes just to see her smile. He could have died happy knowing he made her that happy, knowing they were that in love. "God, I'll be happy when all of this is done. I still say we should elope and be done with it."

"And I still say we'd both regret not having a big wedding." He kissed the top of her head and shut his eyes again, knowing he'd need to sleep while he could. The case was picking up traction in the media, and Wayne would want them putting in more hours than they already were. "It's only a few more months."

"I know," she whispered and traced patterns on his bare chest. "I know."

\--------------------------------------

"Morning!" Grayson greeted when he strolled into the bullpen, cup of coffee in one hand and bag in the other. "How are we?"

"It's six in the Goddamn morning, Grayson," Jordan grumbled, and Roy watched as the older man glared daggers at Grayson. "God, it should be illegal to be that happy this damn early."

"Someone's got his panties in a twist," Todd smirked.

"How attached are you to your vocal cords, Todd?"

Roy glanced over at Grayson, who rolled his eyes with a laugh before ducking his head back down behind his cubicle wall.

"We got trouble," Wayne said as he made his way to the bullpen. Roy frowned and glanced over at him. Had they been wrong about cause of death? Was Director Kent taking them off the case? Was someone quitting? Had Queen finally snapped and had enough? He hoped not. The job sucked a lot less with Queen as his immediate supervisor. "Another body."

"Great," Queen muttered and stood before heading back to the conference room. Roy followed closely behind him. Who was it? It couldn't have been another politician. That would have been plastered all over the news. And if it wasn't another politician, the profile they had already started to come up with was all but useless...

_ It wasn't the wife,  _ Roy thought as he took his seat and glanced at the screen. The victim was young, maybe around Roy's age, in his late twenties. "Thomas Blake," Wayne clicked through the crime scene photos. Same superficial wounds. Same cause of death...

Roy frowned when he heard the name. Why did it sound familiar? He'd definitely heard it somewhere before. But where? He tried to search through his head to find it, even if it meant not paying attention to what Wayne and the others were saying.

He felt sick to his stomach when he remembered where he'd heard it before. "Wayne?" he stood up on shaking legs. "Can we talk in private for a moment?"

"Can it wait, Harper?" Wayne questioned, and Roy shook his head. He watched Wayne sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose before nodding and motioning for Roy to follow. Roy stepped into the office with the glass wall and sat in the chair across from Wayne's desk, not trusting himself to stay standing for too long. "This had better be good."

"I need a protective detail for my fiancee," Roy said in one breath, not sure that the words had been entirely coherent.

"Why?" Wayne folded his arms, and Roy wished the older man would sit down and stop looking at Roy like he'd committed some sort of crime.

"Blake was seeing her before I was," Roy answered and tried to calm his racing heart. If it was someone with a vendetta against Blake, it was possible that same person had a vendetta against Jade, against himself, and he couldn't risk that. He couldn't risk her. "She was..." he took a shaky breath, not wanting to think about it. "She was pregnant with his baby but miscarried a few months before we met..."

'I'll see what we can do," Wayne replied, and Roy breathed a sigh of relief. "Any idea who would have gone after him?"

"No, sir," Roy shook his head.

And that one little detail scared the hell out of him.

\---------------------------------

"I don't need a police detail," Jade crossed her arms, and Roy shook his head in frustration. Why couldn't she understand? Someone was potentially after them, after her. She needed all the protection she could get. "I don't need a God-damn babysitter, Roy."

"It's not a babysitter," Roy snapped, hating himself for raising his voice at her. She didn't deserve it. "You need to take this seriously, Jade."

"I don't need to do anything," she snapped back. "I need to get to work."

"You need to stay here where it's safe," Roy argued and watched as she threw her hands up in defeat and sank down onto the couch. "I know this sucks, Jade. I do. But I can't lose you."

"You don't even know that whoever the hell this is is after me," Jade glared. Roy sighed and sat next to her. "And I know what you're about to ask me, Roy. And I don't know, okay? I don't know who would go after Thomas. I don't know who would go after a senator. I. Don't. Know."

Roy took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. “I love you, okay?” he asked. “I just want you to be safe.”

“I know,” Jade sighed and stared up at the ceiling. “But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

\----------------------

"Two weeks and we've got nothing," Grayson sat with his head on his desk. They'd been putting in 14-hour days, and Roy was ready to lose his mind. Whoever the hell had done this knew what they were doing. Still. Everyone made mistakes. They were bound to find one sooner or later. He just hoped they'd find it before Wayne and Queen got on even shorter fuses.

"People don't just up and die," Todd rolled his office chair over to Grayson's desk. "We'll find something."

"I hope you're right," Grayson muttered. Roy listened to the click-click-click of Grayson's hands on his keyboard and tried to focus on his own work. The witnesses for both victims had come up clean. Pullman's wife's alibi was rock solid. No senator would have risked hiring a hitman, at least not one Roy could think of.

"We've interviewed ten people," Jordan groaned. "And all we have to work off of is a man, likely in his late twenties to early thirties, trained to kill, likely to kill again. That could be anyone with enough hate..."

Roy nodded and listened as he clicked through the case files. Something had to be off with the profile. It was the only solution. They had missed something somehow. But where? He tried to stay focused, but the fight he'd had with Jade the night before was keeping him distracted.  _ I'm just saying we should invite your parents to the wedding. _

_ My dad can rot in hell for all I care. _

_ They're still your parents... _

"Hey Grayson?" Roy asked and glanced at the younger man from the corner of his eye. "It's weird I don't know Jade's parents' names, right?"

"You said she hates them," Grayson shrugged. "Probably better to just act like they're dead."

"Right," Roy sighed and studied the pictures of the bodies. The superficial wounds suggested torture. Torture suggested their unsub was a man. But the two men had been poisoned, and poison... "Hey Jordan?" he asked without turning to look away from his screen.

"Yeah?" Jordan moved so he was behind Roy, his hands on the back of Roy's chair. "You're sure they were poisoned?"

"Autopsy confirmed it," Jordan nodded. "Why?"

"Poison's usually a woman's weapon." Roy tilted his head back to glanced up at Jordan's face, watched as Jordan blinked and crossed his arms.

"I'll be damned."

“What’s going on?” Todd asked, glancing over at them.

Roy watched Jordan shake his head again before turning to face Todd. “Our unsub’s a woman.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jade was gone by the time Roy arrived at home, but that wasn't unusual. She'd been working as late as he had the past several days, and things had gotten tense. Why wouldn't they when they were all but walking on eggshells around each other, each afraid to say what was really on their mind?

He took a quick shower before changing into a pair of sweatpants and climbing into bed, case files in hand.  _ The unsub's a woman.  _ Still, that left half the population.  _ The unsub could be the mistress...  _ But what would Pullman's mistress have against Thomas Blake?

Roy groaned when he heard a phone buzzing on the end table on Jade's side of the bed. She'd always had a nasty habit of leaving it at home. He frowned when he glanced over at the caller ID, wondering who was calling that late at night. One of her friends.

He lay back down, pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, and stared at the ceiling, not bothering to move when he heard the door to their apartment click open. "I told you," he frowned when he heard Jade's voice. She'd left her phone at home. Who was she talking to? "We don't have to worry about Pullman." What connection did she have with Pullman?

He strained, trying to hear what else she had to say, but she had gone silent. He rolled over onto his side and pretended to be asleep when she stepped into the room, climbing into bed next to him and wrapping her arms around him.

_ The unsub is a woman. _

_ Likely late twenties to early thirties. _

_ Has connections to Pullman and Blake. _

No.

No.

It couldn't be her.

It couldn't be.

\-----------------

"Drake, I need you to run a background on Pullman," Roy sat at his desk, trying not to pace back and forth, anything to soothe his nerves. How the hell did Jade know the late senator? Why the hell had she been talking about him the night before?

_ Unsub has connections to both Pullman and Blake. _

They had to bring her in. They were going to have to. What else could they do? He had a lead, and he was keeping quiet about it, and it could potentially be endangering the public, and if it wasn't her, then bringing her in wasn't going to hurt anything and would clear her name, and then at least he'd know...

He needed to tell Queen.

He had an obligation to tell Queen.

"What do you need?" Drake asked from his end of the line.

"Find out who the mistress was. Find out of there are any kids born during the time they were together."

"You know something?"

"We're about to find out."

He plopped down in his chair, trying to keep his mind off of Jade, off of the profile.  _ Not her. Not her. Not her. _

"We have a baby born about six months after the affair went public," Drake said, and Roy felt his heart drop.

"Date of birth?"

"May 15, 1986."

Roy felt his heart drop.

"Harper?"

"I gotta go, Drake." He hung the phone up with shaking hands.

"Harper, you look like you've seen a ghost," Queen commented when he made his way over to Roy's desk, and Roy wanted nothing more than to be sick. "Everything okay?"

"I need to talk to you. In private."

Queen nodded and led him to an empty office, shutting the door behind him. Roy watched as Queen sat on the edge of the desk, and Roy tried his best to stay standing and calm. "I think I found our unsub."

"Who?" Queen frowned. "We don't have many leads to work off of..."

"Jade Nguyen."

He watched Ollie swear and run a hand through his hair, and he wished he could take the words back. Anything to keep her safe.  _ It wasn't her... _

"You understand we have to bring her in," Queen took a shaky breath, and Roy nodded without making eye contact. Why be more humiliated than he already felt?  _ How could you not know your fiancee was out torturing and murdering people? _

_ How could you not know her at all? _

"You did the right thing, Harper," Queen put a hand on his shoulder, and Roy forced himself to open his eyes and look at his mentor.

"It doesn't feel like it," he admitted.

"It never does." Queen patted him on the back before heading out. "You wait here, okay?" he called over his shoulder, and Roy just nodded and sank to the floor, his back against the wall.

_ How could you not know? _

_ \--------------------------------------- _

Three hours of interrogation. Three hours of interrogation were all it took for his life to come crashing down.  _ You aren't going in there,  _ Wayne had told him as he watched from behind the glass. Like he'd planned on it.

Three hours of interrogation were all it took to get a confession. A full confession.

_ Jade Nguyen, you are under arrest for the murder of Robert Pullman and Thomas Blake. You have the right to remain silent, do you understand? Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law, do you understand? _

Roy pulled Queen aside one he emerged from the interrogation room. "Where is she being held?"

"Gotham Metro until trial," Queen looked him in the eye, and Roy hated the pure pity in the older man's gaze. "You should take a few days off..."

"I'm fine..."

"You're not," Queen shook his head. "Take a few days off. That's an order, Harper."

"Understood, sir," Roy shut his eyes and listened as Queen's footsteps grew quieter and quieter.

\-------------------------------

"How could you?" he glared at her from the other side of the glass. Orange never had suited Jade, and it certainly didn't now. "I trusted you."

"Then which one of us is the idiot?" she questioned and leaned back in her chair, and Roy was grateful for the glass separating them because he didn't know how he'd react without it there.

"I want the ring back."

He watched as she took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. "Roy..."

"Don't 'Roy,' me," he snarled.

“I’m pregnant.”

He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. Was she lying? Did he even care anymore? Did it even matter anymore.

“And I’m done.”

**“It’s easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend.” - William Blake**


End file.
